Back at one
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Shane writes a song for Caitlyn. Shaitlyn. Song is "Back at One" by Mark Wills. warning: weirdness


_

* * *

_

A/N: I will not be updating tommorow. My aunt is a lawyer and she has a huge trial ending tommorow and I will not be home all day because I have to babysit her 5 kids and her 11 year old daughter's drama class. OH JOY!

I have been having such a hectic week. My mom is determined to marry me off to either my friend Daniel or my friend Nathan. AYAYI! iT'S JUST BEEN INSANE!

* * *

Sgabe Grey was bent over the piano, a notebook on his lap. Nate Rivers shook his head and turned to his fiancee, Tess "He's been at it all day. Brown had to make him eat lunch. He keeps muttering something about Caitlyn."

Yess smiled "He's just into it is all. All three of you get that way." Tess put a hand on her stomache "Nate, be a dear and go find me airheads- your kid wants one"

Nate frowned "Speaking of airheads, where's Jason?"

Shane pointed "If you don't mind, I'm trying to write a song. and Jason's upstairs with Mitchie, doing something"

Brown came downstairs "Yeah- Jason's doing Mitchie. I told him to use a condom though"

"He doesn't even know what that is" Nate said "And they don't work"

Tess shook her head "Speaking of condoms not working, we need to get going to the doctors, I'm curious if we're having a Natalie or a Nate JR." The pregnant woman got up and shouted up the stairs "Paul Jason Gomez, if you knock her up I will hang you by your testicles from a ceiling fan"

All three men winced and Nate made sure his hand was descreetly covering his crotch as he followed his fiancee out of the house. Brown sighed "I'll go save Jason's ability to have children, you keep doing whatever it is Shane Grey does"

* * *

Shane drove up to Caitlyn's house and honked. He leaned back and watched the door, snorting when his girlfriend appeared on the porch in green and orange striped skinny jeans, a bright green babydoll top and an orange and pink plaid vest. This girl never failed to impress him with her confidence and unusual outfits. And he loved her for it.

Caitlyn got in. "Hey babe"

"Hey" Shane kissed her curly hair, then moved to her lips "Cookies and cream lipgloss, nice"

"Ella went on one of her make up rants last night again, didn't she. Everytim she does, you notice my lipgloss flavor other then "Yummy!"

"Yeah. Last night she ate dinner at our place. I still cannot get over the fact she's engaged to my EFFING Uncle. I mean,she's only a year old then me. Can you say pervert?"

"Pervert. and I seem to remember your mom is 35 years younger then your dad. and Ella asked Brown out. She's 24 and She was 22 at the time. He's only 10 years elder then her"

"It's just hard to get used to"

"I know. but so is Jason on starbucks" Caitlyn shuddered.

* * *

Caitlyn followed Shane to their spot at "The cliffs". She gasped. Shane had spread out a picnic blanket and his guitar was sitting thier. "Oh, Shane"

Shane led her to the blanket. "Before we eat the dinner I got Connie to make us, I want to play you something" he said once they were both sitting down.

He picked up the guitar and began playing:

**It's undeniable, that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
It's basis you need to know you know just how I feel  
And let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal**

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one

It's so incredible the way things work themselves out  
And unemotional once you know what it's all about  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
'Cause you know you hold the keys to me heart 'cause

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one

Say farewell to the darkened night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one  
Oh I start it back at one

Caitlyn smiled as Shane set the guitar aside and took a box out of his pocket "Caitlyn Rae Gellar, will you marry me?"

"Of course"

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to my brother, Nate, who sang this song at his wedding last month. and to my little sister Eliesa who swares Joe is dating Alyson Stoner.


End file.
